Ulquiorra Cifer
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 1 grudnia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 169 cm | weight = 55 kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | occupation = | previous occupation = 4 Espada | team = | previous team = Espada | partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = Brak | resurrección = Murciélago | manga debut = Tom 22, Rozdział 190 | anime debut = Odcienk 113 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japanese voice = Daisuke Namikawa | english voice = Tony Oliver (anime) Steven Jay Blum (Bleach: Shattered Blade) | spanish voice = }} w angielskim dubbingu znany jako Ulquiorra Shiffer. Jest Arrancarem oraz Cuarto (4) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena, tym samym jest piątym pod względem siły Arrancarem lub Hollowem pod dowództwem Aizena. Wygląd thumb|left|Ulquiorra pierwszy raz w Karakurze; zwróć uwagę na położenie jego dziury HollowaCifer był dość melancholijnie wyglądającym Arrancarem. Miał ciemne włosy oraz śnieżnobiałą skórę. Jego ekspresja rzadko ulegała zmianie. Wydawało się, że był jednym z młodszych członków Espady. Jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się w miejscu gdzie normalnie powinien znajdować się mostek (początkowo była w rejonie krtani), a maska przypominała tą, którą posiada Vasto Lorde. Charakterystyczną cechą w jego twarzy były dwie zielone smugi sprawiające wrażenie, iż płacze. Tatuaż mówiący o jego sile znajdował się na lewej stronie jego klatki piersiowej. Osobowość Zimny, opanowany, z pozoru małomówny (można go porównać do Byakuyi). Bez chwili wahania wykonuje każdy rozkaz Aizena (Ulquiorra jest mu całkowicie oddany: "Moja dusza i ciało należą do Aizen-samy"). Tych, którzy go nie interesują, nazywa "śmieciami", ponieważ według niego nie są warci jego uwagi, gdyż są za słabi. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków Espady walczy tylko wtedy, gdy jest do tego zmuszony lub gdy Aizen mu to rozkaże. Posiadał swego rodzaju hobby, które polegało na robieniu przeciwnikowi dziury, mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajduje się jego własna dziura Hollowa. Nie rozumiał uczuć i emocji, ale za to miał bardzo duże zdolności analityczne i podczas pierwszego ataku na Karakurę analizował, w jaki sposób Ichigo mógł z łatwością odciąć Yammyemu rękę. Ulquiorra i Grimmjow nie żyli ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach. Głównie z tego powodu, że jego ideały kłóciły się z ideałami Grimmjowa. Ich konflikt doprowadził do tego, że Grimmjow uważał, że Ulquiorra boi się z nim walczyć ze strachu, że obaj się unicestwią. Fabuła Arrancar Hueco Mundo Później widzimy go gdy zdaje raport Aizenowi, w tym celu niszczył swoje oko aby jego pan mógł wszystko sam zobaczyć. Odbył rozmowę z innymi członkami Espady, tłumacząc, dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo. Następnie widzimy go pod koniec leczenia Yammy'ego w Hueco Mundo. Dowiadujemy się, że Cuarto Espada wziął ze sobą odcięte ramię Yammy'ego. Gdy Yammy zabił "uzdrowiciela" w Las Noches, Ulquiorra skomentował to słowem "śmieszne" i informuje Yammy'ego, że Aizen ich wzywa. Był świadkiem powstania Wonderweissa Margely. Aizen zapytał Ulquiorrę czy pamięta rozkaz wydany miesiąc wcześniej ze zaleceniem, by wcielił go w życie. Chodziło o porwanie Orihime Inoue. Będąc lojalnym wobec Aizena atakuje dwóch Shinigami, którzy eskortowali Orihime w drodze z Soul Society. Szantażem zmusił Inoue do posłuszeństwa. Dał jej bransoletę, która sprawia, że mogą ją widzieć tylko Arrancarzy. W Las Noches poinformował ją, że Ichigo Kurosaki i reszta przyszli na ratunek. right|frame|Ulquiorra wyjmujący okoPóźniej widzimy go, gdy rozmawia z Nnoitrą o Inoue. Tłumaczył mu, że zamknął Inoue w "klatce psychologicznej". Kiedy przynosi jedzenie dla Orihime wdaje się z nią w burzliwą dyskusję, w której kpi z jej przyjaciół. Twierdzi, że musieli być głupcami, skoro tacy słabi przybyli, by ją ratować. W odpowiedzi zostaje spoliczkowany, po czym wychodzi dając podłamanej dziewczynie godzinę na zjedzenie posiłku. Następnie sprowokował Ichigo do walki, którą z łatwością wygrał. Pokazał swojemu przeciwnikowi wytatuowany numer na klatce piersiowej, wyprowadzając go z błędnego założenia, że jest najsilniejszym Espadą. Dłonią zrobił Kurosakiemu dziurę w okolicach krtani i zostawił, by zmarł lub uciekł jeśli da radę. Po powrocie do pokoju swojej podopiecznej zastał zrujnowaną kwaterę oraz Loly i Menoly, które zwaliły całą winę na Grimmjowa. Ulquiorra szybko odnalazł 6 Espadę i zażądał zwrotu Inoue. Krótka wymiana zdań zakończyła się walką i wysłaniem Cifera w inny wymiar na niecałe dwie godziny. Moce i Umiejętności Ciekawostki *Jego imię wzięło się od architektki Patricii Ulquiorri. *Nazwisko pochodzi od Huberta Schiffera, jednego z nielicznych którzy przeżyli wybuch bomby atomowej (Hiroshima 1945), takie nazwisko nosi również modelka Claudia Shiffer. *Zdaje się, że Ulquiorra był w Espadzie przed Nelliel, ponieważ ta zdawała się go pamiętać. *Jego aspektem śmierci jest nihilizm. *Jest jednym z trzech Arrancarów, których tatuaż znika po uwolnieniu Zanpakutō, pozostali to Tier Harribel i Yammy Llargo. *Pierwszy z dwóch z Espady, który może osiągnąć drugie stadium zmartwychwstania (drugi to Yammy Llargo). *Jest jednym z dwóch Arrancarów, którzy mają zielone oczy (drugim Arrancarem jest Tier Harribel). *Mimo znajomości z Yammym, nie wiedział że ten też ma drugie stadium Resurrección. *Nikt nie wiedział o jego drugiej formie, nawet Aizen. *Dzięki Resurrección: Segunda Etapa jest prawdopodobnie najsilniejszym po Yammym Arrancarem. *Widać podobieństwo między jego imieniem a hiszpańskim wyrazem "llora", oznaczającym "płacz"- być może nawiązuje to też do zielonych smug pod oczami, które przypominają właśnie łzy. *Getsuga Tenshō w wykonaniu Ichigo w masce nie miała żadnego wpływu na Ulquiorrę w Resurrección, jednak - Yammy odniósł spore obrażenia właśnie od niej. Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Espada